Too Bad They're Spies
by Grimmjow J. the 6th Espada
Summary: A crossover between Splinter Cell and Metal Gear Solid. Alex and Sarah wanted a normal life and a normal relationship, but their fathers had different plans. They hate eachother and are enemies. Please Review! -Grimmy
1. Chapter 1: Defeat

Chapter One: Defeat

**Chapter One: **Defeat

**Sam Fisher's house: **

It was in the middle of the night. I slowly and quietly snuck out of my room. I

made sure that when I opened my bedroom door, I wouldn't step on that squeaky floor

board. (For some reason my father refuses to fix the floorboards.) Last time I managed to

get past my father's room, and clear to the stairway.

One thing about having a spy for a father is that you can't get away with

ANYTHING. I stuck to the dark corners and along the wall. When I reached the staircase

my heartbeat started racing. 'I can make it,' I thought to myself. Carefully but slowly, I

made my way down the stairs. At first my heartbeat was only racing because I had not hit

any squeaky steps yet. When I finally reached the bottom I sighed and put my hand over

my heart. I walked slowly and silently toward the back door.

'Wow,' I thought to myself, 'I finally made it.' With a smile on my face I walked

toward the back door. When I put my hand on the doorknob, I failed to hear the noise

behind me. When I turned the doorknob, I heard a short breath of laughter. Before I

could turn around he had his right arm around my neck and holding my left hand at the

same time. His left hand held my right hand in a tight grip. "Surprise," he said in a

whisper. I growled softly at him.

**Solid Snake's house:**

This was my fifth attempt trying to sneak out. Every time I have, I've been

caught. When I opened my door, I made sure that I wouldn't open it to fast or the hinges

would squeak. I was in a crouch position. I slowly came out of my bedroom. I looked left

then right. When I found nothing, I started walking along the wall. I was careful not to

walk heel first. (That way I won't step on any squeaky floorboards.)

When I reached the stairs, I quickly but quietly stepped on each stair. When I

reached the bottom I wondered if Sarah had made I out of her house. Both of our dads are

spies. So it was kind of hard to get away with anything. I was smart enough to remember,

I still kept to the shadows and dark areas.

Before I left through the back door, I checked behind me and in the kitchen, to

make sure my dad wasn't behind me. I then reached the door and put my right hand on it.

I heard someone say, "You suck at this." I turned around and threw a punch at him. Of

course he dodged it. He then hit me in the stomach. Then crouched to the floor and

swung his right leg under my legs to knock them out from under me. I then fell to the

floor, and felt the cold floor on my face. He then held my arms in a tight grip. "You gotta

work on this," he said as he laughed.


	2. Chapter 2: Why?

Chapter Two

Chapter Two

Sarah's p.o.v.

When I woke up at 6:00 a.m. I tried my best to avoid my father at all costs. I made him pretty mad last night trying to sneak out. It wasn't the first time he caught me, but I guess he's tired of me trying. I didn't care about being quiet going past his room and down the stairs. He deserves it for not letting me go out with Alex.

I was taking out a bowl from the cupboard when I heard him come down the stairs. I tried to keep my anger to myself.

"Good morning." He yawned scratching the back of his head. I stayed silent.

"Oh come on you're still mad 'bout last night." He said smirking. "It's not my fault that you're not quiet." At this I turned around and glared at him. His humor went away immediately and he glared back.

"WHY. CAN'T. I. DATE. ALEX?!" I stated grinding my teeth together. And holding onto the counter.

"Because, he's too old for you."

"He's only a half a year older!"

"No." He sat down and looked at me. "You do know why I'm mad at you, don't you?"

"Why? Just because I tried to sneak out? You of ALL people should know that I'm not good at that."

"I'm mad because YOU haven't learned your lesson yet." He almost yelled this out.

"Fine." I said as calmly as I could. "I'm going to school." I turned toward the backdoor and slammed it. I think I heard 'I love you to!' Behind me but didn't care. My father had gotten on my nerves enough today.

-School-

When I arrived to school I started toward the lunch room. Alex and I decided that would be the best place to meet because it's not that crowded in there. I spotted him in the farthest corner of the lunch room. I waved to him and he waved back. As I got closer to the table he was at I noticed something black around his eye. When I reached him I gasped as I realized what happened. He got a black eye.

"Alex. What happened to your face?" I said sitting down with a look of shock on my face.

"You wanna take a guess at that?" He said pointing to his black eye.

"Your father?"

"Bingo. He got me pretty hard when I tried to sneak out. I almost got out to!"

"Did you try putting ice on that?" I asked concerned. I know that some guys don't mind pain, but to us girls it looks like it hurts.

"Nope."

Right at that moment the bell had rung. I moaned and let my head fall to the table. I hated that stupid bell. All it meant was that I didn't get to see Alex until 3:00. We both got up and he leaned over and kissed me on my cheek. I blushed a little.

"See ya after school Sarah!" He said waving as he moved toward his class.

It was 8th block and five minutes until 3:00. I sighed and looked away. This school day was too long. Every time I wanted to do something fun the day went by slowly, but when I was bored to death it would get by fast. I blamed karma for this.

Finally the bell rang throughout the school. I practically jumped out of my seat and grabbed my bag. I went toward the door and opened it. I looked into the hall full of students happy to be going home. I looked and looked for him but couldn't find him. I went outside and had no luck. I folded my arms and sighed. I then felt someone's hand on my right shoulder. I looked behind me and hugged him.

"I thought you left already." I said not letting go.

"Sarah? Why in the world would I leave?"

"I dunno." I said to happy that school was out.

He looked down at me and said, "Usual place at the park?"

"Yes. Remember 5:30 sharp!"

He leaned toward me. I knew he was going to kiss me and I wanted him to. Before he kissed me I heard my name. "Sarah Fisher! What in God's name are you doing?"

Alex also heard his name being called. "Alex! Get away from her now!!"

We both froze immediately. Behind Alex I saw his father and behind me Alex saw my father. I turned around and looked at my father with the meanest glare I could come up with.

**Notes: **

**To be continued… I have too much going on. But summer's almost out and I can write as long as I want to! Yay for summer!! I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Grimmy**


	3. Chapter 3: I Don't Understand, Target

**Chapter 3: I Don't Understand, Target  
**

**Sam's House: **

Sam's P.O.V.

"Regan, what am I supposed to do with Sarah?" I said aloud, stroking the picture of us laughing.

"She just won't listen to what I say anymore. Especially when it comes to that boy _Alex_." I sighed and put the picture back on the nightstand. I put my head on my hands and rubbed my eyes.

'I don't know how to act toward a teenage girl.' I laid back down on the bed and looked over at the alarm clock. It was 10:30 p.m. I turned out the light and fell asleep.

Sarah's P.O.V.

I was angry at my father. He always got in between me and Alex; he would never let me do normal teenage stuff. Like for instance, I can't go out past 9:00 p.m. or go to parties. He says it for my own protection but I don't believe him. What do I need protection from? All he does for a living is sale things around the world. Well, at least that's what he told me. I sighed and rolled onto my back.

I just wanted to be normal, like any other teenage girl. Go out with your boyfriend, hang out with friends, go to parties, but for some odd reason my dad just doesn't like Alex. And it's the other way around too; Alex's dad doesn't like me either. I took out my iPod and put in the headphones.

'Maybe this will take my mind off of things.' I thought turning it to my favorite radio station.

Right when I turned it on I heard this song: (Everytime We Touch: by Cascada)

I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me.  
I still feel your touch in my dreams.  
Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why  
Without you it's hard to survive.

'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.  
'Cause everytime we touch, I feel this static.  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat so...  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life.

Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky.  
They wipe away tears that I cry.  
The good and the bad times, we've been through them all.  
You make me rise when I fall.

'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.  
'Cause everytime we touch, I feel this static.  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat so...  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life.

'Well so much for taking my mind off of things.' I thought as I started to cry. I buried my face in my pillow to muffle the sound. I couldn't stop thinking about Alex, I just can't help it. I heard my dad's door open and close, of course he would hear. My door opened and the hall light flooded my room.

"Sarah?" He said quietly, sitting on the edge of my bed. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." I said looking away. "You should go back to bed, you look tired."

"Same goes for you." He said calmly. "You're still mad at me aren't you?"

"I don't know what you mean."

"Today, when I came to pick you up from school."

"Oh." I said in a monotone. "That. I don't really care."

"Sarah, I know you're lying."

"I don't understand why I can't be with him."

He sighed and got up. "You'll understand someday."

"I want to understand NOW!" I yelled back as he closed my door. I threw my pillow at the door in frustration. "Why can't you tell me NOW!?"

I heard from the hall, "Maybe tomorrow." Tears were still rolling down my cheek as I turned off my light.

-Outside of the house-

"Man is that girl loud or what?" Braxton said turning to his buddy. "How much longer do we have to keep watching them? I mean we know that Sam Fisher lives here."

"Yeah, but the girl is our main target." Bryson replied holding binoculars. "The boss wants to use her to get through Sam."

"Can't we just kidnap him?"

"Are you stupid or something?" Bryson asked putting the binoculars down and looking at Braxton. "He brought down an entire gang in one night. Do you really think you could take him on?"

"Maybe."

"We just have to wait a little longer 'till we can get to the girl." A radio buzzed nearby.

"Bryson you there?" A static voice asked.

"Yeah."

"How's target one?"

"Asleep, but we think we will get the girl soon." Bryson stated. "How is target two?"

"Both are asleep, thought I think that the boy is going to be harder to get."

"Alright. Over and out."

**Notes: Man, it has been forever since I last updated. I'm sorry for updating so late. I thank you for waiting so patiently. I hope that this chapter was good and not bad if it was bad just tell me and I'll try to fix it. Please review!**

**Grimmy**


	4. Chapter 4: Getting Out and Having Fun

**Chapter 4: Getting Out and Having Fun**

-The Next Day-

Sarah's P.O.V.

I yawned and stretched my arms as I got out of the car.

"See ya later dad." I said turning around and facing him, giving him half a smile.

"Bye. I'll pick you up later." He waved goodbye and went off to work. I was about to turn around when someone grabbed me by the stomach and poked me. I made a little squeaky noise as the person behind me poked me.

"Hey." Alex said trying not to laugh. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my cheek.

"You scared me to death Alex." I said a smile forming on my lips. I turned around in his arms and smiled. "Are you gonna let me go?"

"Nope." He leaned in to kiss me but I put a finger on his lips. He had a confused look in his eyes. He finally understood, let me go and walked away. I turned around to face the road where I was dropped off and waited. And sure enough here comes my dad slowly down the road. He always does this to make sure me and Alex weren't together. I waved to him and smiled.

He waved back and drove a little faster. I sighed and turned around and walked to where Alex was, hiding behind a tree.

"Sorry 'bout that." I said leaning my head against his shoulder. He leaned his head against mine and wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"Don't worry." He said. "I'm just glad that my dad doesn't do that to me."

"Well my dad has always been overprotective of me."

"Yeah mine too."

"Now where we were before we were interrupted?" He said looking down into my eyes.

"I don't know." I said smiling. "Why don't you show me?" He leaned in again and kissed me.

"Now how 'bout we get to class before we're tardy?"

"Race you there." We both ran off toward our first class.

-Outside of the School-

"I can't stand it when people kiss." Braxton said making a face. "When do we kidnap them?"

"Hopefully soon." Bryson replied putting the binoculars down. "We just have to get them alone."

-After School-

Alex's P.O.V.

"Hey Sarah." I said waving my hand to get her attention. She saw me and walked over smiling. "I have a plan. But we gotta hurry before our dads come and pick us up."

"Okay let's hear it." She replied folding her arms.

"Okay, since sneaking out doesn't work with our dads, we'll have to meet somewhere instead. Like the park." I said deep in thought. "Just tell your dad that you want to go to the park."

For a second she didn't say anything. "Alright." She replied. "Meet me at the park in two hours."

"Alright." I gave her a kiss and walked away.

-Two Hours Later-

Sarah's P.O.V.

I was sitting on the swing set for at least 30 minutes.

"Where in the world is Alex?"

"Right behind you." He said.

"Eek!" I yelled as I fell out of the swing. "Why do you always do that?!" I looked up at him frowning.

"Sorry I just can't help it." He said grinning.

"Will you please help me up?" He grabbed my arm and pulled me up to my feet. I sat back down on the swing and he sat on the swing next to me. We started swinging back and forth.

-Sam's House-

I was pacing back and forth worrying about Sarah. Why in the world would she want to go to the park all by herself? It didn't make sense. Right then it hit me. Alex. She went to the park to see Alex. Wow, why didn't I think of that earlier? I grabbed the house phone and called Solid Snake. I may not like him but he doesn't want Alex near Sarah. I dialed the number and pushed talk.

"Hello." He said on the other line.

"It's me." I replied getting impatient.

"OH." He spoke real loud. "You."

This made me really mad, but I let it go.

"Where is your son?" I asked.

"Why the hell do you care about my son's where abouts?" He asked menacing.

"He went to the park didn't he?"

"Yeah."

"Well, Sarah is there too."

"WHAT!!" He yelled into the phone. I pulled the phone away from my ear. "WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING THERE!!"

"Hanging out with _my daughter, _Sarah." I said. "Meet me there."

I grabbed my keys and raced for the car. I started it and drove down the street very, very fast.

-5 Minutes Later-

Rena's P.O.V.

"Alex I have this weird feeling that we are being watched."

"Oh yeah?"

"It's kinda creeping me out."

"You know what? I noticed that too." He replied slowing down on the swing. I stopped my swing in the process. As soon as I did this someone covered my mouth and dragged me out of the swing. I tried screaming but it only came out muffled. I kicked out and lashed out with my legs and luckily hit something. One of the guys screamed out.

"Bryson be QUIET!" The other guy said. He put a piece of cloth in my mouth and tied my hands and feet together. I moved around to see where Alex was. He was putting up a good fight with the kidnappers. Intel one of them hit him over the head with a bat.

'Great.' I thought. I tried screaming again but once again it failed. The guy picked me up by my hair.

"Don't worry little girl. We're not going to hurt you." He smiled an evil grin. I gave him an evil glare. I looked out toward the street and saw something that was familiar. It was my dad's car. My eyes went wide. Next thing I knew there was gun shots. The guy holding my hair let me go and held his arm in pain.

"Bryson, get the boy and get to the van. I'll grab the girl."

"What about your arm?"

"Just get the boy out of here!!" He grabbed me with his good arm and put me over his shoulder. Their was more gun fire, except it was from somewhere else. I looked over and saw Alex's dad shooting a gun. Then came more gunfire. Alex's dad and my dad were getting shot at! I tried kicking, but the stupid idiot carrying me stopped my feet.

I heard a scream of agony and prayed that my dad wasn't hurt. Once we reached the van he threw me in with Alex and shut the door. It was pure dark in there.

Sam's P.O.V.

I tried to keep from screaming. I was shot in the left leg and my daughter was just kidnapped. I should have been here earlier! I started beating myself up for letting this happen to her. But I also knew it had to happen some day because of my job. I told her that I sold things around the world, but I knew I should have told her the truth.

"Sam!" I looked up as I heard my name.

Solid Snake's P.O.V.

"Sam!" I yelled out. He looked up as I called out his name. He looked in bad shape and so did I. I had taken a bullet in my right arm. Both of our children were taken, and probably of our job. I had told Alex about what I did for a living but no he didn't take any precaution at all.

"You don't have to beat yourself up." He glared at me. "We better get going before the cops come. It would ruin our jobs if they found out about what we do."

"I don't care." He responded. I offered my left hand to help him up. He only looked at it then sighed. I helped him up.

"We may not like each other but something precious has been stolen from us." I said helping him to his car. "We have to do something about it."

"Yeah you're right." He said opening the passenger door and sitting down. I sat in the driver's seat and drove to his house. I helped him get out and through the door.

"So how are we going to find our children?"

"I have a pretty good idea of who to trust." He said putting his hurt leg on a chair and putting a rag on the wound. "Hand me the phone."

I handed him the phone and he dialed a number.

"Lambert." He said. "We need your help."

**Notes: Hopefully this chapter was good. If you think I did a horrible job on this chapter go ahead and say so. Well anyway please review because reviews are very important to me, even if you are flaming me. **

**-Grimmy**


	5. Chapter 5: Captured

**Chapter 5: Captured**

Sarah's P.O.V.

It was cold, dark, and dreary when I finally woke up. It took a few minutes for my eyes to adjust to the dark. 'Where am I' I thought to myself as I coughed. I looked around the room and found that there was only one bed and a dirty bathroom.

"Alex?" I asked into the darkness.

"I'm over here." He responded back. I looked around the room again till I found him in the farthest corner. I sighed out of relief. I got up slowly, surprised that they hadn't binded my hands or feet together. I walked over to him and sat down beside him, taking his hand in mine. He looked over at me and smiled. I smiled back.

"Wow." He said aloud. "I can't believe that we're in this situation."

"Neither can I." I replied. "They caught us off guard. Our dads will find us." He only nodded in agreement, still looking grim and sad.

-Sam Fishers house-

Lambert promised that he would help find Sarah. I didn't get much sleep last night worrying about Sarah and caring for my wound. Snake had stayed over just in case anything happened. He didn't get much sleep either. 'If Rena was still alive, she would kill me.' I thought to myself.

I pinched the bridge of my nose and sighed. That's when the doorbell rang. We both looked over at each other and nodded, grabbing our guns. I moved slowly to the door my gun ready to shoot when needed. I looked through the pep hole and nodded my head no. We put our guns away and I opened the door. Stupid mailman.

"Yes?" I asked impatiently, feeling my wound throb.

"This is for you Mr. Fisher." He replied handing me a package.

"Thank you." I said shutting the door in his face.

"What do you think is in the package?"

"Hopefully something that will tell us where Sarah and Alex are." I opened the package and grabbed the papers out of the package. It was instructions about Sarah and Alex. "I guess I was right." Snake walked over to where I was and looked at the papers. It read:

Dear Fisher and Snake,

I do hope that both of your wounds are alright. We would like a fair fight, so to even the grounds a bit we kidnapped you daughter and son. Don't worry they won't die unless you do something 

stupid. I wonder how long they can go with us torturing them. When you find out where we are, and we'll give you some clues along the way, just give this number a call. 504-894-9080.

This letter ticked me off. How can we find them so easily? I grabbed the phone and dialed Lambert's number again.

"Find anything yet?" I asked.

"No, nothing yet." He replied.

"I got something in the mail today. I'll send a copy of it over to you." I said taking a picture of the letter. "And I'll send it to you also."

"Thanks Sam."

"No problem." And he hung up. I banged my head against the counter and started swearing. This is going to be a long day.

Sarah's P.O.V.

I was on the floor when the door opened. This weird looking fat dude stepped in with a tray of what looked like rotten food.

"Breakfast is served." He said with a smile.

"Thanks." I said trying not to look at him. He had scars all over his face and arms.

"I hope that one of these times I get to play with you." He smiled an evil smile.

This creeped me out and I backed up away from him. He only laughed at my reaction. I looked over at Alex and he looked disgusted. The fat dude shut the door and left.

"I promise I won't let him touch you." Alex said pulling me closer to him.

"Thanks." I replied shivering.

**Notes: sorry about updating so late!! I apologize!! I have been so busy these past few weeks. And now I have a cold. Just my luck. Sorry about this chapter being so short. But I have to go somewhere and I didn't want you guys to think I forgot about you. Hope you enjoyed it!! **

**Grimmy**


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for the inconveince!

**Unfortunately I will not be able to finish this story due the fact that I am graduating soon and I won't have enough time to update, and the fact that I have been super busy and haven't posted for a long time! I feel extremely bad! **

**I hope that soon after I graduate I will be able to continue my stories, and hopefully have them finished! But I feel extremely bad that I have not updated in quite a while now! **** But please stay tuned and if I do manage to get some free time, in my hectic senior year, I will try and publish a few more chapters! Thanks to all my reviewers! **

**Sincerely,**

** ~Grimmy **


End file.
